


The Sun Is In My Eyes

by liddylids



Series: Eyes One Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddylids/pseuds/liddylids
Summary: Look up at the sky.What do you see?





	The Sun Is In My Eyes

The airport is crowded, hot and dark, though I guess I don't need to add that last one. The heatings on and everyone’s in coats and numerous layers of clothing. Some so they didn’t have to pack as much, some so they could wear them one last time before they go to a place where the sun is always shining and others in preparation for being on one of the last flight meaning that the heating would shut off before they left. My suitcases look full to bursting at my feet, packing was rushed, as soon as they declared a national emergency, all airports were taken over by soon-to-be-extinct governments, flights being commandeered to the other side of the world, people rushing to get on the soonest one they could, most went to America or Canada, with a decent amount went Australia and New Zealand, a few people are going to Russia, a couple are heading to Mexico and some are going to Asian countries such as Japan or China. As for myself, I’ve decided on Australia, so have my parents who have an official booked flight in three days and my younger sister who decided that the end of the world as we know it = party road trip. She went through the Euro tunnel a week ago and has been driving with her friends to get as close to Australia as she possibly can and then get a boat over. The country has lots of room to spare, I speak the language and it’s far away from the dark compared to North America which literally has a third of it in eternal twilight.

I remember when it started, I didn’t wake up as I usually did for my work at seven am, I was awoken at 5 am by the ringing, chiming and vibrating of my phone as the world noticed that the sky wasn’t changing. I took the day off work, everybody did, sitting around and staring out the windows in my flat.At around one, as I forced myself to eat my lunch (I felt sick to the stomach), I stared at the stars, on the opposite side of the people slept as the sun shined brightly. I remember coming home late the day before, the lighting rig had taken longer than I had expected it to, and looking at the setting sun as I strolled home from the train station, I didn’t know that I would be looking at it for the last time.

I think about that moment a lot.

I’m asleep on my feet as I stand here, I’ve been so much more tired lately, maybe it’s because I haven’t seen the sun for a couple of weeks, I’m pretty sure all of Europe has sold out of Vitamin D supplements. Apparently sleep’s also been a real problem over on the other side too, with the sun shining twenty-four-seven. I’m pretty sure that Oceania's sold out of light-blocking curtains, something that I’m definitely gonna need to invest in. Good news though, I’m on this next flight, apparently my jobs pretty useful since being a lighting technician is a technical skill (though if they actually thought about it, they’d realise I’m not exactly what they need right now) and they’re trying to do the traditional thing of women and children first. The queues are long and so is the flight but at around the halfway mark, as I yank my headphones off my ears after looking up from the in-flight movie (It was Sunshine, the worlds a joke.) to see the plane in an uproar, the woman next me crying and the man next her holding her hand so tight it looked like he was going to cut off all blood circulation, it dawns on me what’s going on and I look out the window next me to see to the sun, in all its glory. As the speaker on the plane begins to crackle on, no doubt to announce that this it what we’re gonna get used to soon enough, I catch a glimpse of my face in the window, my mouth is downturned like a crescent moon and my skin is pale and sallow.

There are tears on my cheeks.  
  


The sun is in my eyes.

“Mommy! Mummy! Wake up! Mummy look at this!” “Shh, Samantha” chastised my wife. “Ugh, what’s going on?” I groan. Pulling myself up, I glance at the clock on the wall then back to the over-excited five year old standing next our bed. “It’s 5 am hun, go back to sleep,” I say with another groan lying back down. “Did you have a nightmare, Sammy?” Asks my equally tired another half. “No I’m not going back to sleep Mummy and I didn’t have a nightmare, Mommy! Look out the window!” Slowly we stand to our feet, make our way over to our bedrooms window and pull back the blackout curtains. And as our eyes meet the inky blackness, my wife screaming, my daughter loudly chattering, her words being drowned out by my wife, a car pulling up outside the house, my sister and brother in law, leaping out of it, running through the driveway and beginning to bang at the front door, my phone still sounding like it’s going to explode, and as I turn round to talk to my family, get the door and pick up the phone, I catch a glimpse of myself in the window panes glass. My smile shines like the moon. My eyes are as bright as stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian electricians for the win. People reading my works makes me so happy and leaving comments or kudos is even better so this is another big thank you to everyone who has! Xxxx❤️


End file.
